clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chef Pepper Jack
Chef Pepper Jack is a chef who is infamous for trying to cook candy in Don Bluth's 1974 animated feature film, Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. He apparently loves his job, possibly to an almost unhealthy extent. Background Personality Chef Pepper Jack is haughty and sarcastic, sacrificing others for the plans of the Doom Raiders without batting an eye unless their assistance is essential. He appears to be protective of Golden Queen, having gone as far as implying that outsiders have to mark appointments to speak towards her. Biography This is one cook whose Quick-fire Challenge might be taken too literally. A maestro of evil and cuisine, Pepper Jack whisks the two in spicy, explosive dishes that can be used to demolish a building... as well as your stomach! He was once the most famous chef in all of Equestria, but decided to use his culinary skills for crime. It'll take some powerful heroes, and even more powerful antacids, to take this Doom Raider down for good! Abilities Chef Pepper Jack has knowledge of recipes to create unstable concoctions, that can be used as weapons or to incapacitate his opponents by giving them extremely painful indigestions. He can also fire red-hot beams from his egg beaters. Appearances Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Chef Pepper Jack only appears in two scenes of the film. He first appears in a kitchen of Twilight Kingdom, singing Les Poissons and cooking fish dinners for Spyro, Shining Armor and Grand Duke. crab comes into the kitchen to hide from the maids, but Pepper Jack eventually spots him after removing a leaf from the counter and attempts to cook him. Assuming the crab was dead, he puts crab into a sauce, dabs him with flour, stuffs his mouth with bread, and tosses him into a pot of boiling water. As crab attempts to escape, Pepper Jack attacks him and chases him around the kitchen, causing a big mess in the process (crab pinches him on the nose, Louis gets his hand burned on a hot stove, and a large pot falls on his foot). Spyro's maid Pinkie Pie, who has heard loud, crashing sounds coming from the kitchen, goes over to investigate to find Pepper Jack trashing the kitchen. Pinkie Pie angrily demands to know what Pepper Jack is doing, to which he sheepishly expresses his sorriness, smiling nervously. Pinkie Pie then takes the platter of fish, and leaves the kitchen. He reappears at the film's finale, on board the wedding for Spyro and Scootaloo, where he spots crab on top of the wedding cake, and resumes pursuing the crab. But crab uses his claws to cut a rope to stop Pepper Jack, who gets whacked in the face by a wood beam, causing all but two of his teeth to break and fall out of his mouth. Pepper Jack then faints as crab jumps off the ship and celebrate his victory over the relentless chef. Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies II: Return of Bumblebee Pepper Jack appears in three scenes in the direct-to-video sequel. His first scene shows him preparing Bumblebee's birthday cake. He then chases crab around the dance hall after he lands in Bumblebee's cake during her party. In the end of the film, he is grabbed by Pinkie Pie and they both jump into the sea. Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: The Series Occasionally, his rivalry with crab comes up for comedy, but his appearance will always be very brief and usually not really relative to the plot. In Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies series, Chef Pepper Jack steps on a whisk which lands in the fight, which Spyro finds and calls it a "Whirly twirly". Gallery Trivia * Chef Pepper Jack's skin, at least in the show, has the characteristics of a high-intensity chili pepper, instantly causing pain to the Chompy Puppet when it licks him.